sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Nottmeier
Peter Nottmeier (* 22. Juli 1958 in Wanne-Eickel) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler. Leben Peter Nottmeier besuchte von 1972 bis 1978 das Internat Pädagogium Otto-Kühne-Schule in Bonn (Bad Godesberg) und machte dort sein Abitur. Von 1980 bis 1984 absolvierte er seine Ausbildung an der Westfälischen Schauspielschule Bochum. Gleichzeitig spielte er ab 1983 in 26 Folgen der Sitcom 6 Richtige den Sohn der Familie (WDR/Radio Bremen). Dann folgten über mehrere Jahre Theaterengagements an verschiedenen Stadt- und Staatstheatern. Von 1989 bis 1991 drehte er parallel das Fernsehformat Die große Klappe. In 26 Folgen berichtete er als Reporter Harry Hackmann über die verschiedenen Vorabendproduktionen der ARD. In Sendungen wie WWF Club hatte er viele internationale Interviewpartner, so u. a. Gilbert Becaud, Elton John, Joe Cocker oder Zsa Zsa Gabor. Danach übernahm er für 13 Folgen den Juryplatz in der Kultsendung Die Gong-Show beim Sender RTL. Immer wieder wechselten sich fortan Theater-, Fernseh- und Filmproduktionen ab (siehe Filmografie). 1997 schrieb er für den WDR das Hörspiel Lutz Darwinsky – mich mangeln die Wörter, in dem er auch die Hauptrolle sprach. Seit der ersten Stunde ist Peter Nottmeier Mitglied des Switch-Ensembles. Von 1997 bis 2000 entstanden in vier Staffeln 65 Folgen dieser Comedyserie für ProSieben. Hier wurde er bekannt mit seinen Parodien von Louis de Funès, Alfred Biolek, Dieter Thomas Heck, Marcel Reich-Ranicki und vielen anderen. Seit dem erneuten Start der Serie unter dem Titel „Switch reloaded“ im Jahr 2006 wurden bislang sechs weitere Staffeln gedreht. Peter Nottmeier verkörpert dort Rollen wie Günter Netzer, Johannes B. Kerner, Peter Zwegat, Atze Schröder, Monk oder die Kunstfigur „Hebbät Schwackowiak“ (Peter Nottmeier ist bekennender Schalke-Fan). Für das Format „Switch reloaded“ erhielt das Ensemble u. a. den deutschen Fernsehpreis und österreichischen Fernsehpreis „Romy“, sowie den Adolf-Grimme-Preis. 2012 arbeitete Peter Nottmeier neun Monate parallel in Antwerpen für die Serie Hotel 13 von Nickelodeon als Hotelmanager Richard Leopold. 2016 erlebte Peter Nottmeier unzählige Abenteuer als Lord Castlepool in der Inszenierung „Der Schatz im Silbersee“ bei den Karl-May-Festspielen in Bad Segeberg. Momentan spielt er bis zum 10. Februar 2018 die Hauptrolle des Heiner B.Liebig in der Farce "Funny Money!" von Ray Cooney in Köln am Theater am Dom. Filmografie Filme *1987: Sturzflug *1994: Nich’ mit Leo *1995: Das verletzte Lächeln *1997: Das 1. Semester *1997: Helden und andere Feiglinge *1999: Jimmy the Kid *1999: Antrag vom Ex *2001: Liebeswahn *2002: Paul der Fisch (Bergfestfilm TU Ilmenau) *2006: Freundinnen fürs Leben *2006: Kalte Karibik (Ludgers Fall) *2006: BloodBound *2007: Gero, Gerd und die Großartige *2009: Henri 4 *2010: Der Blender *2011: Sonderfracht *2011: Schalldämpfer *2016: Antonio, ihm schmeckt´s nicht! *2016: Radio Heimat *2017: Game of Cones *2017: Sky Sharks Fernsehspiele *1987: Gegen die Regel, ARD *1992: Zaster, Zoff und die Rezurzen (4 Teile), ZDF *1993: Tatort: Deserteure, ARD *1994: Felix – Ein Freund fürs Leben, RTL *1995: Alle haben geschwiegen!, ZDF *1995: Der Schattenmann, ZDF *1996–1997: Die Unbestechliche (7 Teile), SAT1 *2000: Höllische Nachbarn – Chaos im Hotel, RTL *2000: Tatort: Tod vor Scharhörn, ARD *2001: Jetzt bin ich dran, Liebling!, ZDF *2006: Die Märchenstunde: Frau Holle – Im Himmel ist die Hölle los, Pro7 *2009: Krupp – Eine deutsche Familie, ZDF *2009: Die Märchenstunde: Kalif Storch, Pro7 *2009: Die Märchenstunde: Ali Baba und die vierzig Räuber, Pro7 *2011: Beam me up, Scotty, Kabel 1 Fernsehserien *1982: Von Kur zu Kur, WDR *1982–1983: 6 Richtige (26 Folgen), WDR *1983: Detektivbüro Roth, WDR *1985: Von Tieren und Menschen, NDR *1985: Der Hafendetektiv, WDR *1986: Bettkanntengeschichten, ZDF *1986: Der Regenbogenprinz, WDR *1987: Rivalen der Rennbahn (3 Folgen), ZDF *1989–1990: Die große Klappe (26 Folgen), WDR *1993: Conny Knipper, ARD *1993: Sonntag & Partner, RTL *1993: Stadtklinik, RTL *1994: Freunde fürs Leben, ZDF *1994: Lindenstraße, ARD *1994: Und tschüss!, RTL *1995: Die Gerichtsreporterin, ARD *1995: Balko, RTL *1996: Zappek, ARD *1996: Ein Fall für zwei, ZDF *1996: Die Wache, RTL *1997: Die Camper, RTL *1997–2000: Switch (65 Folgen), Pro7 *1998: alphateam – Die Lebensretter im OP, SAT1 *2000: Anke, SAT1 *2000: Balko, RTL *2001: Nesthocker – Familie zu verschenken, ZDF *2001: Ritas Welt, RTL *2001–2003: Familie Heinz Becker (2 Folgen), ARD *2001: Ladykracher, (13 Folgen) SAT1 *2002: Verdammt verliebt, ARD *2002: Großstadtrevier, ARD *2002: Ein starkes Team, ZDF *2003: SOKO Köln, ZDF *2003: Lindenstraße, ARD *2004–2007: Alles Atze (7 Folgen), RTL *2004: In aller Freundschaft, ARD *2004: Im Namen des Gesetzes, RTL *2005: SOKO Köln, ZDF *2005: Alles außer Sex, Pro7 *2006: Comedy dell’ARTE, Arte *2006: Leo – ein fast perfekter Typ, KIKA *2006–2012: Switch reloaded (80 Folgen), Pro7 *2007: Deutschland ist schön – Die Allstar Comedy, SAT1 *2007: Ein Fall für zwei, ZDF *2007: Der Staatsanwalt (Heiliger Zorn), ZDF *2008: In aller Freundschaft, ARD *2008: Comedy Central EM-Studio *2008: Löwenzahn, ZDF *2008: Rennschwein Rudi Rüssel, ARD *2010: Switch reloaded-Dschungel-Spezial, Pro7 *2011: Kommissar Stolberg, ZDF *2012–2013: Hotel 13, Nickelodeon *2014: Heiter bis tödlich: Koslowski & Haferkamp, WDR *2014: Sendung mit der Maus, WDR *2015: Sturm der Liebe, ARD *2018: Falk, ARD Theater *2016: Der Schatz im Silbersee, Karl-May-Spiele Bad Segeberg (Rolle: Lord Castlepool) *2017: Funny Money, Theater am Dom (Rolle: Heiner B. Liebig) Theaterengagements *Stadttheater Hildesheim *Stadttheater Krefeld/Mönchengladbac *Musiktheater Gelsenkirchen *Städtische Bühnen Bonn *Staatstheater Braunschweig *Remónd-Theater Frankfurt *Grenzlandtheater Aachen *Theater a. d. Kö Düsseldorf *Theater am Dom Köln *Konzertdirektion Landgraf Show *1982: Frank Zander Show, WDR *1991: Zapp (26 Folgen), Sat.1 *1992: Die Gong-Show (13 Folgen), RTL *1993: Hast Du Worte?, Sat.1 *1998: Interaktiv, VIVA *1999: Die Harald Schmidt Show, Sat.1 *2001: Quizfire, Sat.1 *2003: Die Barbara Schöneberger Show, ZDF *2003: Das Comedy Hotel, WDR *2006: Das perfekte Promidinner, VOX *2006: Die Promigrätsche, DSF *2007: Extreme Activity, PRO7 *2007: Die Comedy-Falle, Sat.1 *2007: Quatsch Comedy Club, PRO7 *2008: Hier ab vier, MDR *2008: Dings vom Dach, HR (6 Folgen) *2008: Johannes B. Kerner, ZDF *2008: Markus Lanz, ZDF *2010: Lafer! Lichter! Lecker!, ZDF *2010: Granaten wie wir, PRO7 *2011: Dings vom Dach, HR (6 Folgen) *2011: Das Schlagzeilenquiz, WDR *2012: Dings vom Dach, HR (3 Folgen) *2012: Die lustigsten 25 TV-Shows, ARD *2012: Fantalk, Sport1 *2013: Dings vom Dach, HR (3 Folgen) *2013: Fantalk, Sport1 *2013: Fernsehgarten, ZDF *2014: Dings vom Dach, HR *2014: Fantalk, Sport1 *2014: Die Sendung mit der Maus, ARD *2016: Dings vom Dach, HR *2016: Volle Kanne, ZDF *2017: Dings vom Dach, HR *2017: Die Unglaublichen, Sat.1 Hörbücher *2008: Achtung, Gutmenschen! *2008: Lexikon des Unwissens *2016: Cungerlan Hörspiele *2005: Karlheinz Koinegg: Ritter Artus und die Ritter der Tafelrunde (Sir Kay) – Regie: Angeli Backhausen (Kinderhörspiel (6 Teile) – WDR) *2014: Tom Peukert: Paradise – Regie: Annette Kurth (Hörspiel - WDR) Synchronarbeiten (Auswahl) *1988: Jackie Chan: Meister aller Klassen (The Young Master) (1979) *1994: Jackie Chan: Hard to Die (Crime Story) (1993) *1994: Jet Li: Der Vollstrecker (1992) *1995: Jet Li: Bodyguard von Peking (1994) *1996: Jackie Chan: Drunken Master II (1993) *Veröffentlichungen der Filme in Deutschland aus dem Buch von Leo Moser „Eastern Lexikon“, 2001. Auszeichnungen *2002: Deutscher Fernsehpreis für Ladykracher *2002: Deutscher Comedypreis für Ladykracher *2007: Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded *2008: Deutscher Fernsehpreis für Switch reloaded *2008: Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded *2009: Goldene Romy für Switch reloaded *2011: Radio Regenbogen Award für Switch reloaded *2011: Video Champion für Switch reloaded *2013: Grimme-Preis für Switch reloaded – ‚Wetten dass…?‘-Spezial Nominierungen *1999: Nominierung Rose von Montreux für Switch *2008: Nominierung Adolf-Grimme-Preis für Switch reloaded *2009: Nominierung Adolf-Grimme-Preis für Switch reloaded *2009: Nominierung Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded *2010: Nominierung Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded – Der Jahresrückblick *2011: Nominierung Grimme-Preis für Switch reloaded – Das Dschungel-Special *2011: Nominierung Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded *2012: Nominierung Montreux Comedy Award für Switch reloaded *2013: Nominierung Deutscher Comedypreis für Switch reloaded – ‚Wetten dass…?‘-Spezial Weblinks *Homepage Peter Nottmeier